A Second Chance
by Winterluna
Summary: Anakin Skywalker lives. He helps to rebuild the New Republic, but some people have their doubts about him. Luke, Leia, and Han help to convert. AU Now co-authored with Darthluna01
1. Miraculous Survival

Miraculously, Anakin Skywalker, seconds ago Darth Vader, opened his eyes and saw his son. He was weak and unsure if he could walk. He suddenly got the desire to see his daughter through his own eyes. He had only seen her once through Vader's mask, but that was years ago.

He saw the surprise of Luke's face. Somehow, Anakin had woken up, as though he had been sleeping for many years. He remembered everything he did as Darth Vader, but it was sort of like a dream. He felt free. Luke dragged him up the ramp of the shuttle, and escaped the blast of the Death Star. Anakin was now happy that it was destroyed. It left behind Darth Vader and only left Anakin in his heart.

Anakin soon felt the shuttle land and struggled to get up, but found he couldn't. Luckily, Luke helped him up and lifted him onto the strecher. _We must be on a medical frigate_, Anakin thought, going in and out of conciousness.

He woke up and found that he had been stripped of his Vader clothes and real limbs given to him. Everything in that fateful fight on Mustafar had been repaired, thanks to the Rebel Alliance. He was breathing on his own, able to move almost real limbs, and he wasn't so pale either. He looked over and found his son sitting, waiting for his father to wake up. Luke noticed Anakin awake and stood by his side. He smiled, and motioned to Leia. The party on Endor had long ended, and everyone was preparing to repair the peace to the world. Anakin smiled, and Leia returned it with a nervous smile.

Luke read her mind. "Leia, it's all right now. It's Anakin, not Vader." Slightly reassured, Leia began rubbing his hand.

"Hi, father," Luke said, turning back to his father. "I'd like you to meet Leia Organa, your daughter."

"I've met her before, as Vader. I guess we're meeting for the first time," Anakin remarked.

"That was too long ago," Leia answered. "We've all changed. I am pleased to meet you, father."

"He must get his rest," the medical droid said, observing the scene in front of it, unable to understand human feelings.

"We'll see you later, father," Luke said. "We have some things to do first."

"You better be here when I wake," Anakin scolded. "Oh, and by the way. Sorry I couldn't be a better father."

"We will be, and it's alright," Leia answered, closing the door behind her.

Luke offered Leia his arm, as Han was no where in sight. She took it, and they proceeded to the conference room for the next few decades for the galaxy.

Mon Mothma was at the head of the table, shuffling the papers in front of her. Han had apparently saved a seat for them as two empty chairs were next to him. Luke helped Leia into the chair closer to the Corellian, and sitting on the other side of Leia.

Mon Mothma began shortly, after the rest of the stragglers headed in. "Good morning. I would like to congratulate Generals Calrissian and Solo and their teams for the successful strike on the Death Star. Regrettably, we lost several ships and many men, but we were successful in the end. We have great news that Anakin Skywalker, recently Darth Vader, has decided to help us build a new republic. He may know some things, as he lived in the times of the Clone Wars.

"However, I wish to begin a new government over this galaxy. It won't be easy, and we'll have to conquer it planet by planet, system by system. We will begin with Coruscant, the origin of the Empire and the Old Republic, and where most of its affairs took place. We must take Imperial Palace to begin restoring the galaxy to peace. Admiral Ackbar has a plan of attack."

At her words, the Mon Calmarian emerged from a dark corner of the room. "Coruscant is a vital planet for the Empire. If the remnants of the Imperial supporters gain it again, our hope is crushed again, forcing us to the outskirts of the galaxy to plot. I understand that we just won a fight, but now is the most opportune time to seize Imperial Palace, when the Empire is so weak and unable to build an army fast." He switched on a holopad in the middle of the table. "This is the layout of Imperial Palace. We can't just go knocking on the front door, so we take basements, kitchens, et cetra. Shoot any Imperial hostiles that attack. Do _not_ fire until fired upon.

"Once inside, there's a main audience chamber in the center. Once there, barricade yourselves inside and contact the fleet. We can take over the Palace if you can get to the main audience chamber. In that room controls the entirety of the Palace. Fire weapons if needed.

"We can then infiltrate the rest of the Palace, setting up outer barricades for extra troops. The key is to advance to breach the chamber. You will be given assignments as to where you will enter as we approach Coruscant. You are dismissed."

Han, Leia, and Luke left for the medical wing of the frigate to see Anakin.

He smiled as they saw them approach, trying to sit up. The medical android pushed him back down with surprising strength.

"Luke, Leia, you weren't here when I awoke," Anakin joked.

"We were in a meeting, father," Leia answered.

"I thought your father was Bail Organa, or what'shisname," Han remarked.

"I thought so, too, until Luke told me about his, our, family tree," Leia said. "You see, Vader was my father. But now he is Anakin Skywalker."

"What?" Han asked, looking from Luke to Leia to Anakin.

"Leia, who is this?" Anakin asked.

"This is Han Solo. He commanded the crew for Endor," Luke answered.

"Ah," Anakin breathed. "I am Luke and Leia's rather horrible father."

"I don't get it," Han admitted.

"It's simple," Luke answered. "He became Darth Vader when my mother was pregnant with me and Leia. He thought that she died before giving birth. We were hidden from each other and Darth Vader. Leia went with Bail Organa and I went with my aunt and uncle. Obi-wan, then Ben, was sent a message from Leia saying she needed help. I got the droid with the message, which led me to Obi-wan. He got it, and he was given a job.

"That's were you came in. We needed passage to Alderaan to recieve her help. I went, my aunt and uncle burned to death about the droids.

"Then, I was sent to Degobah to complete my Jedi training. I left for Cloud City, feeling your pain. I faced Vader there, learning the truth of my father's fate.

"I returned to Degobah after freeing you from Jabba. I learned of another child in the Skywalker family. Obi-wan told me about the other, Leia. That's when I learned the truth of the Skywalker family. Vader was my father and Leia was my sister. I told her at the celebration before I left to confront him.

"I arrived, but he didn't turn. I watched the fleet fail, and then attempted murder on the Emperor. I fought Vader, but stopped fighting him. Palpatine tried to electricute me, but my father saved me, thus becoming Anakin again.

"I knew he was dying. I took off his mask, and then he died, but he somehow woke up." Luke finished, staring at a random spot on the wall opposite him.

"How did he become Vader?" Han asked.

"My lust to save my wife, Padmé Amidala. He promised her life for service, a trade willingly given. I soon learned she had died, but my mind was twisted, unable to see right. There was always conflict within me, I wanted to ignore, nonetheless." Anakin sounded cold as he spoke.

"Now, father," Luke scolded. "You know what happened the last time you got angry."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Han asked, turning to Leia.

"No one but Obi-wan knew," Leia answered.

"And Yoda," Luke added.

"Who's Yoda?" Han and Leia asked simultaniously.

"The greatest Jedi Master of my time," Anakin answered. "He disregarded my training, but Obi-wan was adamant. Yoda taught me as well, along with all of my friends. I lost all of them, owing to my mistake. Mace Windu, Ki-Ada-Mundi, Obi-wan. The only person who might have saved me before Luke was Obi-wan. He saw the conflict, but lust was too much then. We were like brothers, after being his padawan. At first, he was like the father I never had. I regret his death as we speak."

"He was also like a father to me," Luke added solemnly.

"True," Anakin agreed. "He was loved by all of the Jedi council. He will be sorely missed."

"Well, father," Leia began. "Do you know how to infiltrate the Imperial Palace?"

"I have changed my appearance, Leia. They wouldn't know me," Anakin admitted. "However, I do know the security codes on it. I might be able to get you in somehow. I won't be a total waste."

"Great," Leia answered. "I'll send Mon Mothma in as soon as possible."

"I have a lot to learn. The galaxy wasn't in turmoil when I left it," Anakin noted, watching them leave.

Han pulled Leia into a small audience chamber used for smaller meetings.

"Leia, what is going on here?" Han asked, pinning her to the wall.

"You'll have to ask Luke for answers," Leia answered, not even trying to struggle against Han.

"I'm askin' you, Princess," Han hissed. "What's goin' on?"

"I don't know, Han," answered Leia truthfully. "My best guess is that Darth Vader became Anakin again, and he's the one on the hospital bed."

"Are you sure?" Han asked impatiently.

"No. Let me go."

Han reluctantly lifted his right palm from the wall, letting Leia go of his grasp.

She stormed down the hall, seething with anger at Han. _How does he expect me to know more than Luke when Luke was often in the thick of it?_ Leia thought to herself. She finally reached Mon Mothma's temporary office. She slid in the small doorway, closing it behind her.

"Leia, what a surprise!" exclaimed Mon Mothma sarcastically.

"I have some useful information," Leia said, sitting down opposite Mon Mothma.

"What might that be?" Mon Mothma asked, finally looking up from her stack of papers.

"Well, _I_ don't have the information, but my father does," answered Leia slowly.

"Your father is dead," Mon Mothma reasoned.

"My adopted father, Bail Organa, is. But my biological father, Anakin Skywalker, is alive and healthy."

"Anakin Skywalker is your father? Not possible."

"Maybe not, but he is my true father. I just learned of this recently. Before the Battle of Endor, to be precise."

"Most interesting. So, what is the information, Leia?"

"He has security codes."

"How did he come by those?" Mon Mothma inquired.

"He was Darth Vader." Leia was slow in her words.

"Well, this is most interesting. When I find some free time, I'll stop by and get the information."

"Thank you, Mon Mothma. I shall see you later."

"Same here. Get some sleep, Leia; you look awful." Mon Mothma studied her friend's face, noticing the deep bags under her eyes.

"I will. I suggest sleep to you, Mon Mothma," said Leia, disappearing through the doorway of the office.


	2. Lunch and Learning

Leia followed Mon Mothma's orders and fell asleep in her small chamber. She heard someone opening and closing the door in the middle of the night, and she sat upright, grabbing her blaster and pointed it at the silohoutte.

"It's just me," a familiar voice whispered.

"Who's 'me'?" Leia asked, not lowering her gun.

"Han Solo," Han answered, his hands up in surrender.

"Don't scare me like that, Han," Leia whispered, lowering her blaster.

"Sorry," Han said.

"What do you want, Han?" Leia inquired.

"I can't sleep."

"Come here," Leia said, motioning her bed. "Maybe you can sleep here tonight."

Han shuffled over to the bed, eager to not wake any neighbors. He silently slid into Leia's outstretched arms.

"What's wrong, Han?" Leia questioned, close enough to feel his breath.

"I don't know," Han answered. "I think it's from the talk in the medical wing. I don't understand anything anymore."

"Well, I have to accept that he's my father. Nothing can change that, Han. I didn't understand when I first heard it, either. Remember that time in the Ewok village when I couldn't say what it was? I had just learned it myself, Han. I didn't want to tell you until Vader was dead. I wasn't safe until then. I wouldn't have been safe from Vader if you had known. When he became Anakin, I knew it was safe to tell you."

"I just don't understand the whole thing. If Vader was Anakin and he couldn't turn back, then how did he?"

"You have to understand the Force, Han. You can go into the Dark Side many ways, but the only way you can be turned is if you have conflict within you. Vader became Anakin by seeing both sides and choosing our side. I am only starting to learn it myself."

"I still don't understand, and Luke will only tell me gibberish. I'll try to ignore it for now."

"Han, I'm tired. I want some rest." Leia fell asleep after whispering these words, and Han soon obliged.

Anakin was discharged later the next day. Luke helped him to Mon Mothma's office, and waited for him to finish with their meeting.

After several minutes, Anakin emerged looking happy about something. Luke knew not to ask, and he just ignored it. They walked to the dining area to have lunch with Leia, Lando, Han and Chewie, all of whom were feeling particulary edgy, as they were going to be briefed the next day for the capture of the Imperial Palace.

Neither Lando or Chewie had learned the truth, and it was Han who spilled the beans.

"I'm tired," Han said.

"Why?" Lando inquired.

"I learned some more information," Han answered, not noticing Luke's stern stare to say: _Stop, they don't need to know_. "About Luke and Leia."

"What about them?" Lando pressed.

"Their father was Vader, who is now Anakin Skywalker.They are brother and sister." Han continued on, not caring it was not him who was hurt. "They were hidden from each other to protect themselves from Vader. Fat lot of help that did."

"Han, you don't care about anyone else, do you?" Leia inquired sternly.

"Whaddaya mean, Leia?" Han asked.

Leia sighed, and ate the rest of the meal in silence. Luke smiled inwardly at the pair.

"Han, I think you let something slip that wasn't supposed to," Lando remarked, looking at Leia's face.

Chewie agreed in his own tongue, chuckling to himself, which led to Han's infamous line, "Laugh it up, fuzzball."

Anakin had watched his children and their friends laugh through dinner, laughing when the rest laughed but otherwise staying quiet. He enjoyed observing the youthful faces enjoy their food and company. However, good things do not last, and it was time to turn in for the night.

Anakin felt much better sleeping on a normal bed, not the ones they provided in the medical wing. He fell asleep immediately, plunging into one of his nightmares.

_His wife was in pain. It took almost all of her energy to push Leia out. Her health was dwindling. She screamed as she fought to save her childrens' lives, a task that ended her life._

Anakin woke up, drenched in ice-cold sweat. He was panting endlessly. He hadn't had these nightmares since he was Anakin before Vader. Seeing these visions after the events taunted him. But a Jedi musn't worry about these things. It was already too much to see his family again. He thought he would die with remorse for his late wife. Due to his fateful mistake of his weak mind. He wanted to save Padmé, and in the end, lost her. He hated the Emperor for that, making him want to overpower Palpatine for revenge.

His son reinstructed him that anger wasn't the Jedi way, but he could only feel hatred toward his former master. He decided to meditate later, so see if it would help assauge his feelings.

"Luke, what do you plan to do next?" Lando inquired at breakfast the next day, Anakin by his son.

"Help the fleet capture Imperial Palace, rebuild it, and try to build a Jedi Academy," Luke answered.

"What do you plan to do next?" Lando asked, turning to Anakin.

"Help the Rebel Alliance, maybe help Luke or Leia," Anakin answered, feeling Lando's surprise, seeing Luke's.

"Hey, guys," Han greeted, sitting between Luke and Lando. "What are ya up to?"

"Eating, praying for your butt," Lando answered jokingly.

Admiral Ackbar's voice came over the comm unit, and silence fell over the dining area. "Admiral Ackbar here. Troops invading Imperial Palace are to meet in the conference room at 08:00. Ackbar out." The comm unit cut off, and the table with Luke, Lando, Han, and Anakin looked at one another. They had five minutes to eat and get over to the conference room. Unfortunate for them, Generals and Commanders were needed early, thus ending breakfast for them all. Anakin was also needed early to recite information.

Han stared at his plate and groaned. "Eat on the way," Luke suggested, and they all threw their trash away, Han taking his food along with him.

They soon arrived at the conference room and found Leia awaiting their arrival. She stood up and gave her brother, Lando, and Han a hug before turning to her father and giving him a loving hug. They sat down to await their orders for the infiltration.

"Good morning," Ackbar greeted. "We will arrive at the Coruscant system by tomorrow. We are now going to divide the fleet into groups to infiltrate. Here is the layout of Imperial Palace." The holopad in the center lit up with a hologram of Imperial Palace's rooms. "General Solo, you will see in the basement a passageway into and out of the kitchen both leading to the rest of the Palace and outside. You will enter from there. Are you prepared to do so?"

"Yes," Han answered, knowing who would be on his command crew.

"Good. General Calrissian, you will enter from the trash take-out located on the north side of the Palace. Are _you_ prepared?" Ackbar continued.

"Yep," Lando answered in his usual quirky voice.

"Good," Ackbar repeated. "General Antilles, you will enter from the South-facing windows. One person per window. Are you prepared?"

"Yes," Wedge answered, ready for some more action.

"Please welcome Anakin Skywalker. He has the security codes for Imperial Palace. Skywalker." Ackbar motioned his fishy hand to Anakin, who stepped forward so everyone could see him.

"Thank you, Admiral Ackbar. I know what you might be thinking: previously Darth Vader finally redeems himself and tries to lure the Rebel Alliance into a trap. I have the security codes for access, and I intend to help you take over Imperial Palace. I know every little nook and cranny in that place, and I want to help you."


	3. Comfort and Obiwan

Anakin could sense the stifled laughs of the officers. He didn't lose face, but he just pressed on.

"I can prove to you that I won't lie by not going on this. How can I possibly betray you if I'm watched during the entire mission?"

The officers seemed to consider this for a minute. He could sense that they were trying their best to disagree with them, but they couldn't pass this one.

"I endorse him," Luke said after a long moment. Luke knew that some of them might cede, such as Wedge Antilles, but he could never be sure.

"Me too," Leia said, standing up next to her brother. If this didn't work, then they could have troubles with it.

--

Tears were streaming down Anakin's cheeks. The people had only ceded because of Luke and Leia. They were heroes of the New Republic, and no one could really disagree with them. They, Han, Mon Mothma, and Admiral Ackbar had trusted him so far. Anakin could sense that that Wedge persona was beginning to trust him, but he wasn't sure how much yet.

A sharp knock came from the door. "Come in," Anakin called, trying to hid his sniffs.

"You can't hide tears from m," Luke chided, sitting on the edge of his father's bed.

"I should have known that," Anakin reprimanded to himself. "What do you want?"

"I want to have a father who doesn't care what other's think of him," Luke answered calmly. "You are learning to come down from power and ultimate fear of other's around .You learned to thrive on it. They don't understand what happened to you from lack of understanding of the Force."

Anakin didn't say anything. He knew Luke was right, and that Luke could only have learned this from Obi-wan. "How did you find Obi-wan?"

Luke took a deep breath as he remembered. "I intercepted the plans of the Death Star in R2. It said Obi-wan Kenobi. R2 ran away and I found him near Sand People. They attacked me, and Obi-wan revived me. He took me to his place and that's how I learned about you and the Force."

"I remember looking for those," Anakin reminisced. "I was stupid then."

Luke passed this off, but he knew is father was beyond stupid. "Tell me how you met my mother and Obi-wan."

"Obi-wan, his master Qui-Gon Jinn, and the Queen were plying back to Coruscant after trying to deal with the Trade Federation. That seemed to be the beginning of the Empire. Sort of like the border of a puzzle. They had lost their hyper drive and needed the part. They landed on Tatooine, where I was living at the time. They came to my master, Watto, hoping he had parts. They only had Republic Credits, so they tried bargaining. Qui-Gon found the Force strong in me, so he gambled for my freedom and the hyper drive part in the Boonta Eve Pod Race. I won, and was free to learn the Jedi ways. I was to leave my mother behind.

"I had met Padmé when Qui-Gon and Watto were bargaining. I fell in love with her, and later went against Jedi Law and married her. When the Clone Wars started, we were forced apart. She was a Senator and I a Jedi. We later had two children that she never knew. You and Leia were her children, my children."

"What about Obi-wan?" Luke laid his hands on Anakin's cold ones. His hand jerked with the cold, but then rested on them again.

"He became more than my mentor," Anakin responded. "He became the father figure I never had. He also became a brother to me. A trio wrapped in one."

"He was like that to me, too," Luke reminisced.

"Obi-wan was a better man than I am, Luke. Remember all that he did for anybody. He never hurt anybody without being attacked first. Use his lessons to guide you. You will achieve your goals if you just follow your heart."


	4. Infiltration Plans

Emotions were running high. Here was the first step to completely throwing out the Empire, and bringing democracy. But it stood on the opposite side of the line, which they'd have to cross delicately to ever get through. Having Anakin Skywalker, previously Darth Vader, on their team was _not _something that made the tension any lower.

Nevertheless, Wedge, Tycho, Wes, Hobbie and the others all took deep breaths before exiting the cabins and making their way to the briefing.

"Well, here we go, right? Into the Sarlacc's pit."

As Wedge glared at Wes, Hobbie commented, "No, it's worse than that."

"What could be worse than being digested for over a thousand years, Hobbie? Oh, just shut up - let's get this over with."

They entered the room to find everyone assembled in a circle, with Ackbar, Mothma, and Anakin Skywalker in the middle of it. Skywalker was speaking to everyone with a sound device, his voice booming sonorously.

"If I can procure my helmet and suit, I'll be able to send a transmission to the Palace, convince them that I have taken over your ship, and we will be granted safe passage. Once there, we will apprehend them and take over the Palace. I still have the authority as second-in-command, of course.

"Once we have completed our plan, I will resign the whole of the Empire to your Rebellion and you may carry on with your revolution."

At the end of his small statement, the Rebels cheered. Luke and Leia were smiling at their father, in full acceptance of everything that had just occurred in the past few days.

Anakin raised his hand to silence the whoops. "I tell you that this might not be easy. But," he smiled a bit, "with my…reputation I doubt they will refuse my orders."

Ackbar let the silence linger for a moment until clearing his throat. With the voice that sounded as if it always was ill, he spoke, "All right. This seems to be in order. We will lay our trust upon you, Anakin Skywalker, because of your son's word. If all goes well…well, we thank you." The Mon Calamarian finished awkwardly.

Anakin seemed to take the hint, and dissented into the circle. Mon Mothma announced preparation and all scattered to their respective posts.

Once the Alliance had broken up, Luke pat his father on the back proudly, saying, "Good work, father. I'm happy that things have turned out so well. It's such a—"

"Change?" His father suggested, acknowledging to himself it was indeed a change of pace. He just hoped that this would be for the better, and that it would last. He didn't need to be separated from family again. It had happened too many times and he already held so much regret.

_But not this time, _Luke told him through the Force, reading his thoughts.

"No, not this time. I think we've had our fair share of losing loved ones, haven't we?"

Leia shoved herself between her brother and father all of a sudden, grinning mischievously. "Yes, we have. And it's not going to happen any longer. Hopefully flyboy here will come to his senses once all this is done." The Princess took a brief glance at Han, who was chatting with Lando.

_Oh, Force. _Anakin knew _that _wasn't a good sign. He was going to need to have some time with his children; to put down some fundamental...rules. And hopefully it would not require such dire measures as a prison cell and torture chamber.

Trying to disillusion his daughter, Anakin rushed forward. "Well, children. We've certainly got some catching up to do!"

------------------------

There it was. That mask. The physical representation of his Dark Side; something he thought he would have shed permanently.

_After this, it's getting burnt._

Anakin inhaled deeply, shutting his eyes before replacing the dreaded black covering.

Strangely enough, it felt like it might not fit anymore. Though he had never trul believed in signs of any sort, he had to admit that such a fact was in some way reassuring.

With his old suit and armor back on, Anakin strode from his private room into the main conference hall of the ship, feeling as awkward as ever. Those few that he passed in the hall gave him stares of fear, and others avoided looking at him for fear of acting irrationally. He himself was feeling intimidated by the reaction he caused. This was not the mind of thing he had intended the first week of his "rebirth."

Nonetheless, Anakin held those insecurities at bay; he had done so for the past twenty-four years, and he wasn't going to let them return now.

"Skywalker."

For the barest second, Anakin didn't register with that word. It contained no formal salutation or stiff bow.

"Yes," he finally answered, turning to see Mon Mothma.

With her ever-calm and cool nature, she said, "We are almost ready for the operation to begin." Then, looking as if she wanted to say more, she finished, "May the Force be with you."

For Anakin, it had always been hard to sense politicians. But as he saw Mon Mothma essentially _glide _back to whatever might have been next on her agenda, he remembered. She had been a friend of Padmé. Now that she knew his true identity, did she resent him? And even if she did, could he really blame her?

He knew the answer to both questions would be the same: No.

Padmé had liked Mon Mothma because Mon Mothma held strong to her beliefs, but was open-minded for debate. If that was true, which Anakin was sure that it was, Mon Mothma was big and good enough to try and learn to forgive him. And even if she carried resentment, Anakin also was sure that if their places were switched, his reproach would be a hundred times worse.


	5. Prep for Battle Thoughts

"I have the Rebel prisoners in my grasp. Attend to the landing bay and prepare for my arrival."

The black-clad cadet, who was trembling with fear, nodded silently before closing the connection. The Alliance members surrounding him sighed in relief; Mon Mothma's grim expression faded. But the fight definitely wasn't over yet - Alliance craft had stayed behind to infiltrate the Palace, while they acted as decoy. With Anakin's suit, they would be able to overtak the Imperial underlings in one fell swoop.

Ackbar would be commanding from above, Mothma from the decoy below. Luke was already in one of those fighters, which, suffice it to say, made Anakin just a bit edgy. Yet he remembered, Solo's _Falcon _would be there as back-up too. If Solo had saved Luke so many times, Anakin was willing to excercise a little trust over his son's security.

Anakin thought for a moment. Hadn't they tried the same thing against the Separatists so long ago at the Nubian Palace? He wondered is Mon Mothma knew about that. Of course, there _had _been a Sith blocking their way that time, and she had probably just been elected.

"Mothma," Anakin turned around to face her, "do you know about the siege of the Nubian Palace that occurred about thirty standard years ago?"

"Only records of it have I read," Mon Mothma answered, a crease developing on her forehead. "Why do you ask?"

"I…was just wondering," Anakin replied, defeated by his own lack of ability to explain. Mon Mothma looked like she knew he had more to say, but walked away nonetheless.

Departing with: "Be careful. This mission...as you know, is vital." Which roughly translated into "Don't screw this up, plus, we'll need you later."

Anakin only proceeded down the hall to the hangar of which he was to depart. He found the Imperial shuttle, the same one Han, Chewie, Luke, and Leia used to get to Endor. He felt their former presence on board, but pushed it aside to direct his thoughts to flying.

Halfway to Coruscant, he heard a beep from deeper in the cockpit. He hadn't felt the presence due to every acute detail that required attending. But he knew it was the android that had helped him so much in his former life: R2-D2.

"Artoo, I never thought I'd hear your beeps again," Anakin noted aloud, still checking everything was in working order on the small cruiser. "I'm sure Threepio is with you?"

"How nice to serve you, sir," Threepio's voice greeted. "I am See-Threepio…"

"Human Cyborg Relations," Anakin finished for him, finally looking at the two androids, assured that auto-pilot was working.

"Have we met?" Threepio looked at Artoo for help, but Artoo only beeped mournfully.

"I'd say we have met. I created you. Then I turned to the dark side and came back. You see me know as Vader, only as a disguise. I programmed you, but I never finished because I went on to become a Jedi. Artoo, was he ever mind-wiped?" Anakin looked to the domed droid for answers.

A beep came from him, and Threepio would surely have shown shock had he been human. "I most certainly have not been brainwashed, you stupid little droid."

"It seems as though you have, Threepio." Vader's voice rang through the cockpit and reverberated back to his own ears. Anakin flinched, but continued to speak in the hallow cockpit. "You would remember me had your memory not been wiped. Like I said, I created you, and I know how to turn you off," Anakin added, as the droid fussed. Anakin turned him off with the Force and turned to Artoo. "Well, it's nice to see that somebody has remembered me."

Artoo gave a beep of affirmation before leaving the cockpit.

Anakin sighed and noted the time until they reached the city-planet. _Four hours; we'll arrive right on time_, Anakin assured himself. _Though, it is odd how long I've been away from the Imperials. They will wonder whatever happened. I'll simply tell them I was receiving medical attention on the nearest planet. That should assure them._

--

If you can imagine Jake Lloyd with blue eyes, you can pretty much imagine how Luke looked when he was the same age. He was the kind of cute that made every one pinch cheeks of loved ones. If only Luke grew up on a planet near the core, this really would have happened. Yet, as it turned out, he grew up in the whirl of sand of Tatooine, staying longer than his father did. When Luke found this out, he didn't wish for his life to have been different, though he was sure it would have been so had he not been a Jedi.

And Luke had won many battles, even fighting for his father's conflict for the freedom from the Empire. That had to have been the hardest for Luke, but he bore the pain well. He did tell Leia that he was right, as his father asked, but it couldn't have been told as he wanted due to Admiral Ackbar pressing for them in their places. He had only time to whisper it while giving her a hug of farewell.

Luke compressed his mind to shut out these thoughts, but to no avail. It was a battle raging inside of him while he let auto-pilot direct him to Coruscant for the next battle. It was thoughts of Leia's face when she found out her father was Vader, thoughts of the inner battle Luke faced while heading to the fleet coming from Degobah, thoughts of Ben and Yoda at the celebration with the Ewoks. These all troubled him, though some of them were the happiest times he had so far. If only Anakin had never turned...

--

Anakin had decided company was best for the remaining two hours. He woke Threepio from the induced slumber, but did not call Artoo. "What do you know about the change in plans?" Anakin demanded immediately.

"I'm sorry, sir…"

"I know it's classified. I want to know," Anakin said, anger rising. He quelled it as soon as he realized it.

"Please just tell me."

"They didn't want to put all of them in danger," Threepio answered concernedly. "So plans were changed to focus most of the danger on yourself. You are indispensible to them. Master Luke fought for you, as well as, Mistress Leia, but to no avail."

"Shavit," Anakin cursed under his breath, an anomaly for him. His anger rose again. That was the reason for all the grotesque glares from the Rebels. "This is harder than I thought when I fought for my life."

"I'm terribly sorry, sir," Threepio muttered, but Anakin knew it was as hollow as his heart felt.


	6. The Fall of Imperial Palace

Leia sat rubbing her head in the control room. Red lights were flashing on the holodisplay of the battle; it was a duplicate of the one from the Yavin 4 battle. Han was out there fighting for Coruscant, and Leia was only allowed a fleeting farewell. Luckily, his ship hadn't disappeared off the map yet. Leia sighed with brief relief, but she was soon sent to work checking in with all of the fleets.

"Luke, you better get the fighter off my butt or I'll be toast," Wedge warned over the comlink.

"I'll be right there, Wedge," Luke replied calmly. "Gold leader, how is you transport doing?"

Vader's imposing voice said, "It's coming along to great. I think they suspect that I'm defending you, though."

-

"General, Lord Vader is in the midst of the fight, but he's not attacking in anyway," A newly-dubbed (and stupid) commander recited.

"His ship has very little firepower, but excellent shields. It is not wise for him to attack, no matter his circumstances. He won't win, and his shields will eventually fail after numerous attacks. The odd thing is that he isn't being attacked."

"He would not be a wise person to cross," the commander murmured.

"Prepare my docking bay immediately," Anakin commanded. "A surrounding fleet will not be necessary. All the flying officers should be in the air if they are not commanding those in the air."

The general fell silent with terror. With a nod, he gave the order for the docking bay to be cleared. The scary part for him was the many officers were not in the battle; they had been ready to defend if the Rebels did make it past the blockade.

"Lord Vader, is it true the Emperor is dead?" The General was making small talk to distract "Vader" from the fact that only ten percent of the fleet was in the air.

"Yes, which puts me in supreme command. Do not try small talk to deflect me from the fact that the entire fleet is not in the air. I do not want any destroyers. That would be too easy for our win."

"What is he doing?" the commander asked. "In an instant, he would give the order for Star Destroyers."

"Do it. I don't want his wrath upon us. He is in primary command, just like he said." The general trembled with the thought of what would happen.

-

Darth Vader strutted down the ramp, and Rebels, dressed as Imperial officers, followed him obediently. A special transport stood ready for him to take it to the Palace. Vader ordered the officers inside before commanding one to direct. He had to keep up the visage of arrogant Galactic Emperor until the Rebels had won. The officers had to fake intimidation until they attacked.

"You all know what must happen," Anakin began the instant the door closed. "Keep it as quiet as possible. As long as they know we are not enemies, the better. Shoot at any sort of officer except for the General, who is in the control room. He is vital for knowing all the other information necessary for destroying the Empire. Stick together unless I say to separate. Remember, you are in my command right now."

"Yes, sir," the officers chorused with perfect practice.

The ride to Imperial Palace was short, and Vader was expected to be the first one out, flanked by an officer on either side. This was perfectly executed.

As Vader has wished, no troops were waiting for him. Anakin sighed silently with relief before resuming his entrance. The other officers followed according to their fake ranks at great distance. The foyer was the first place of battle for this troop, but it was done successfully and relatively quietly. After all, it was only stormtroopers.

"This is Gold leader to Main Command. We have breached the Palace and are preparing to advance."

"Copy that, Gold leader," Leia's voice spluttered in each of the officer's ears. "Proceed to Level 2. There are no more stormtroopers on your level."

"Copy that, Command." Anakin motioned a gloved finger to the officers. He found the familiar stairs and plodded up them quietly.

Some blaster fire came from the hallway-balcony from above. Vader put his hands up, and the Rebels followed his lead. "We are not enemies, can't you see? I'm going to have to chat with you poor-commanding General." Vader twitched his hands just as the guns were lowered, and every stormtrooper fell with at least two blaster holes. Anakin paused a moment to make sure there would be any other company before giving the motion to advance.

The rooms and studies on that level were checked before Anakin reported back in. "Level 2 is clear, Command. No injuries or casualties yet. Ready for next advance."

"Third level is clear, but fourth will not be easy. It is swarming with officers, Gold leader."

"Copy that. Proceeding to fourth level."

Anakin took a deep breath while creeping up the stairs to two levels above them. The officers had grim terror on their faces, but it concealed their bravery well.

The fourth level fight injured only three men, but Command directed them to the medical centre. Anakin figured that more officers would be on the higher levels, but news filled the ears of the shaken men. "They are alerted of your presence. You must get to the control room. It is on the fifth level, which is now filling up with troops. I cannot aid you until you have secured the fifth level. May the Force be with you." Anakin recognized Lando Calrissian's voice and assumed that he hadn't been sent for battle yet.

It was a bloodbath of civil war on the fifth level, but the Rebels still prevailed. Anakin had been lucky, too; most of the Rebels had been injured and none were dead. Anakin checked in again, and heard his daughter's voice directing the injured officers to the medical centre. Only a handful was untouched and weren't ordered to carry the lame ones to the medical centre.

"Gold leader, this is Command again. Well done. The control room is barricaded, but its defenses are not strong. They do not have their blast door shut."

"Copy that, Command," Anakin sighed with relief, and it came out mechanical.

Anakin proved to be successful in managing the control of the Empire, but it wasn't the Empire anymore. The Rebel fleets were sent to Imperial Palace after Anakin alerted them, and Imperial Palace officially became New Republic Palace of Galactic Affairs. They had won one of their biggest battles.


	7. Siblings' Secrets and Naboo

"We need to conquer Naboo, but we can't do that without the help of the Gungans," Leia chided. "There might be a way to get them without bribing them."

"How do you propose we do that?" Admiral Ackbar queried animatedly. "You know the Gungans do not agree to help."

"Jar-Jar Binks worked with some from the Old Republic; Jedi. Anakin is our only link. We must hope that Jar-Jar recognizes him and will ignore that he was Vader."

"That's a long shot," Han Solo joked, but it did not go well with the committee members. "Look, Anakin proved his worth. We wouldn't be in NRPGA without his security codes. Face it; he's a valuable asset to the New Republic."

"He also refuses to put on that mask again," Luke said, reclining in the plush office chair. "We are in control of the galaxy, but the galaxy doesn't know what's happening.

"Anyway, we need to take Naboo. There aren't a lot of stormtroopers on that planet. It will be easy. They need supplies, too, so we need to bring some from Coruscant. Most of the people prisoned were imprisoned under Imperial regulations. They will be tried again or they will have less time until they are convicted again."

"We don't know of their convictions. If the Imperials thought them a real threat, they would have been slaughtered already. We will leave them alone," Mon Mothma argued. "Criminals are the least of our worries until Theed is captured. We must also reinstate a Queen as soon as the planet is in our hands. Anakin will help us with forming plan. Our attack will take place in five standard days; our next meeting three. Dismissed."

-

Luke was meditating in his living quarters when Leia abruptly answered, partially exiting when Luke whispered, "Don't go; you're presence is soothing."

"I'm your sister, not your lover, Luke," Leia reminded him.

"Yes, you're my sister," Luke responded with a soft laugh. Unraveling himself from his position, Luke stood up to properly greet Leia. "What's the plan?"

"You will be with Wedge on the armed medical frigate transporting the supplies. If there's any trouble, hold them off and call for assistance." Leia had memorized it so she wouldn't disturb him for long if he was meditating. She felt that he knew.

"Leia, you can interrupt my meditation if it's important," Luke consented. "Thanks for telling me. How's Father?"

"Oh, he's fine. He's tense due to the stress of closely timed battles, but the same otherwise," Leia speculated concernedly, but telling the truth. "How are you?"

"Surviving," Luke responded forlornly. "I can feel Father's pain flowing through me every minute of the day. The bacta is working well for him, but it's emotional pain that's worse. He often thinks about how death would have been welcoming. Everything disturbs him except for the thought that we are both safe. He often murmurs about Padmé."

"Who's she?" Leia sank into the Alderaanian silk couch, one that was taken before it was destroyed.

"I don't know exactly. She's related to us and was important to Father. I think she might have been our mother." Luke was in his thinking tone again, and Leia listened with interest. "We shouldn't ask him though. It would invade his much-needed privacy."

"He needs to open up soon, though," Leia reasoned. "That may be why he is hurting."

"Yes, but we can't let it worry either of us. I don't like to say it, but we can't tell Han about this, Leia. It would destroy him, too."

"I understand." Luke could feel the tears Leia so desperately wanted to shed, but she held face. "Some time we will have to tell him." Shuffling, Leia left to help Mon Mothma with the small details.

"Yes," Luke agreed at the closing of the door. He found that his worries would not disappear until matters were resolved.

-

He knew Leia was hiding something, but he couldn't be certain. The medical supplies he was ordered to protect were being loaded onto the frigate, and he was overseeing them when Han ambled awkwardly into the docking bay near NRPGA. Wedge walked up to his friend (if he could call him that) worriedly and cautiously. He knew Han was a time bomb when he was like this.

"Han, it's nice to see you again," Wedge offered oddly.

"I'm isolated," Han confessed. "Leia is always on her toes when around me. She wants to keep something from me, but she won't even hint at what or explain that she is hiding something from me."

"She was cautious about her words when I saw you two together in the cafeteria," Wedge murmured. "She's definitely hiding something, but I have a feeling like it's for your better good."

"What makes you say that?" Han snapped, turning so his eyes could face Wedge's.

"If she was truly hiding something from you to taunt or tease, she would be all over you. She's avoiding you for that reason. She's afraid that you would be able to read her. She loves you, and that's the weakness." Wedge knew it sounded childish and might not have been true, but it was his best shot.

"Right," Han grunted and left the docking bay, kicking the permacrete as he left for NRPGA.

Wedge sighed and rubbed his shoulders while checking the progress he had missed during his conversation with Han. "Good," Wedge confirmed, staring at the retreating silhouette, blurred slightly by the hot sun.

-

Lando Calrissian was checking the newly-installed blaster gun on his ship, _The Brilliant Eye_. It had come from the funds given to him for his performance in battles of the Death Star and Imperial Palace. It was quite plush, too, and let go of the _Falcon_'s homeliness for the small luxury liner's rooms. It had amazingly-powered shields so Lando only needed several blaster guns. The only missing piece was the smuggler's compartments, but he decided on using the less plush rooms for storage. Besides, he wouldn't need them anymore.

Lando wasn't permitted to battle on this one, but was promised to allow passengers wishing to go to Coruscant on his ship. He would run a luxury liner, but help the New Republic when needed. It was guaranteed by Mon Mothma, who him.

"Nice ship, Lando," a grumpy Han commented.

"Nice grumble, Han," Lando chuckled. "Thanks. I'm hoping that she'll work out for my new luxury line."

"You? Luxury Line?" Han laughed for what seemed to Lando as the first time in days.

"The New Republic is helping to fund most of it. I'm also going to help passengers from Naboo. Hey, may the Force be with you, Han. I heard you were going to be General for the main attack."

"Word gets around fast here," Han remarked, smiling slightly due to his friend's roguish care. He decided not to tell Lando about Leia's icy façade. "May the Force be with you, Lando."

Lando watched his old friend go with a quizzical look as to his intentions. Lando knew Han was hiding, but he couldn't place it. He figured he was going to tell him about Leia's avoidance, but he wasn't sure.

-

"He's suffering because I can't tell him," Leia complained in the dim light of her new office. "He's told Wedge about it."

"Relax, Leia," Luke repeated for the umpteenth time. "It will take time for him to understand why. I'm sure that he will understand your actions when everything is explained."

"I didn't want to worry him, but now I am. He knows I'm hiding. I can't do this anymore." Leia was close to tears, but she was also frustrated at Luke's tranquility in the situation.

"You cannot do that, Leia. He can spread rumors about Anakin. It's better if you take the fall. Anakin's world crumbled twice. Nobody knows if he will heal. It was hard for him to come back from the dead. It was for you and me. Please, let our egos be destroyed instead of his."

Leia knew it was the truth, but she couldn't see away out of either path. "Don't ask me to do this, Luke." It was no more than a whisper.

"I am."

"You are no brother of mine." The words hit Luke like a lightsaber to his heart. Forgetting his practices, he strode out of the room without a glance behind.

Leia was not able to fathom the venomous words that had slithered so easily out of her mouth. Her lungs pressed for air that would not come. Thick streams of air escaped her mouth, only to breathe in a little air. She gripped the edge of her chair to keep her from fainting.

Hours passed until Leia was able to breathe completely correctly and enter the control room to help with communications. But when she heard the familiar voice of General Antilles, she kept silent, praying that Ackbar would take her place momentarily.

"Command to Medical. What is your position?" Ackbar stated automatically.

"We are on the far side of Naboo. We are awaiting landing directions. We will check in when docked successfully." Leia inhaled sharply as she heard her brother's hurt voice.

"Copy that," Ackbar said. "Princess, why didn't you answer the comlink?"

"I got here just when you answered." Leia was lying, and it could cost her the position at Command.

Ackbar gave a disapproving look before sighing, "Right. Carry on." In attempt to force her to answer the next incoming report, he stepped back from the display dome of the battle.

Leia swallowed and checked in with Red leader, Lando.

"Red leader, we copy. Force your way into the planet's atmosphere. Imperials seem to be in the air and scarce on the surface." Leia made up the best strategy she could, and it pleased Ackbar. He smiled behind her back before stepping back up to the dome to order another group into the planet's atmosphere, completing the third out of fourth stage of the mission.


	8. Nubian Battles

Luke didn't let Leia's words bother him while he was fighting and landing on a landing bay. He didn't try to let his voice sound like he was crying, but he knew Ackbar and his sister heard it while listening to Command's orders.

"Medical to Command, I've succesfully landed on Naboo with Anakin. We will enter Theed as soon as all the fighters are in."

"Copy that, Medical. Bring in the supplies when Theed is captured. The Gungans will be in the water 3,000 standard kilometers from Theed. You need to get through Theed; there is no other way," Leia responded without any indication that something had happened.

"Copy that, Command," Luke said. "We will use the residential streets. We will check in if we need directions. Medical out." Luke directed Anakin and the fleet members through the destructed architechture. Luke could sense Anakin's regret of the destruction. The Nubians had been taken hostage and forced to live somewhere else, causing the buildings to decay. The only one that seemed the most intact was the Palace and Senate Building. Anakin hardly remembered the beauty as he made the back of the formation. Luke could sense all of this, causing his breath to catch, but he didn't want the fleet to know of the secret battle he and his father were facing.

-

Han directed the fleet through the rest of the Imperial TIES, instructing the many X- and Y-Wings to finish of the remaining few before entering the atmosphere. Han flew the Falcon expertly, with the help of Chewie, onto the landing bay where Luke had settled down.

"Gold Leader to Command, we are awaiting orders to invade."

"Copy that, Gold Leader. We are waiting for Medical to reach the Hidden City of the Gungans. Once they have announced the Gungan's help, we will inform you to move into the Palace and Senate Building."

"Will await orders. Gold Leader out." Han recited automatically. He was a slightly relieved to hear Ackbar had answered.

[Han, you need to think about the mission,] Chewie warned. [I know you are thinking about other things.]

"Chewie, it's not always fun to have you right there," Han said, leaning leisurely back into his captain's chair. "It is nice when you have Rebel's listening into your conversation without being asked." Han had no idea how he knew Rebels were behind him listening, but he knew they were. He listened while hearing them leave and picked up the conversation after they had left.

[Sometimes it's annoying being a General,] Chewie whined. [You become popular without your consent.]

"Or you just get too little attention from a certain person because they can't talk openly with you because somebody will be flocking you."

Chewie could sense Han's agitation but didn't try to quell it. Chewie only let his friend sit back and sulk like he always does.

-

Luke finally found his way through the city and managed to aviod Command's consult. "Medical to Command, we successfully made it through the city without any violence. We should see wharves soon. We can ask for something to take us through the planet core. That is the fastest way if the nav readings are correct. That should take a few hours. I recommend the Gold Group move into Theed and begin taking over the city once all fighters are in. There is a little village on the south side that doesn't look to have any main connections with Theed other than a bridge, but it's not guarded."

"Copy that, Medical, will proceed with your strategy." Shavit, it's Leia. Why did she have to answer?

"Medical out." Luke put the comm unit in his belt before motioning for them to proceed.

-

"This is Command to Gold Leader. You have signified all of your fighters are in. There is a village on the south side of Theed, allowing you to siege that before moving into the city. You are to seige and wait in the the village until given orders to proceed. You will meet the Medical group with the Gungans in the west market. You will then take over the Senate Building while Medical will go back and transport the supplies to the Senate Building. Together, you will take over the Palace. Do you understand your orders?"

Shavit, it's Leia, Han thought. "Yes. Gold leader out."

[Great job. I'm sure she'll tell you what she wants now.]

"Thanks for the support, Chewie," Han grumbled.

[Just think about the mission.]

"Would you stop saying that, Chewie?" Han finally noticed how he was making complete nonsense, and he was talking in questions and simple statements.

[Now people think you're weird.]

"What about you?" Han ignored the whispering of the fleet. "After all, think of where you come from and how you speak. You don't speak Basic."

[But at least you can translate for me.]

"Not if you keep up this attitude."

[I have to stay by you; I owe you a life debt.]

"I really wish I hadn't now," Han said lowly, making Chewbacca whimper in hurt. "What is it with everyone getting hurt these days. Can't we all just get along? I'm hurt because Leia won't tell me anything. You're hurt because of that, Luke's hurt for some odd reason. I can't stand it anymore. I think we need a meeting with the entire fleet and just tell everyone what is going on."

[That defeats the purpose of secrets. C'mon, we've got to go.] Chewie left Han standing in the cockpit alone, still putting some extra blaster batteries in his belt. Once they saw the fleet standing at attention outside the ramp, Han walked on by and heard Chewie's soft growl. [Let's get this over with, and then we can sit down with the fleet and pour our hearts out.]

-

Leia's thoughts never waivered from the hurt she caused both Han and Luke. She was creating drama that didn't need to be started. It irked her how words that slipped out caused her own brother to dislike her. He would have likely meditated and given her compassion and forgiveness, granted the time. As it was, he had to leave early the next day to ready the Medical ship and leave for his mission. She wished for him to just reply nicely to her. She did notice that it was him, not Wedge or Anakin, that had kept them informed. Maybe he was trying to make peace. Then again, he could also be trying to keep suspicion away from the fleet. She thought about this while Ackbar took in the next informant and settled on a strategy for them. They were the ones that were taking more supplies to the lake countries on Naboo. They were supposed to drop them off and come back to Coruscant as soon as everything was unloaded. The commanding officer's voice came through statically that they had just landed on the planet.

"You have weapons. I want you to fly over to Gungan City and help with the negotiations. When that is settled, you will help in the fight. I'm afraid we lost several crucial fighters in the battle. We will need all the help we can get. When you have run completely out of weapons, you take your platoon back into the Medical Frigate to take care of your wounded. We will see you when you come up. You will then get much more supplies for your crew and the fleets on the surface. May the Force be with you."

Leia heard the platoon sign out before answering Han's incoming call. It was sheer luck (Luke wouldn't call it that) that she was getting Gold Leader's and Medical's incoming calls.

"This is Medical to Command. We have acquired a vehicle to take us through the core. We will lose connection while going through it. Do not try to contact us."

"Copy that, Medical. Inform us when you have completed negotiations with the Gungans. Perservere for their cooperation."

"Copy that. Gold leader out."

Hearing Luke's voice hardly lifted her moods, but it did give her courage when she was forced to take a technical call within the flagship. The impatient officer watching over it was quite rude to Leia, but Leia was patient with what he said. She was able to reason the problem and tell him how to do it calmly without any entanglements. A simple but quiet thanks came out of his mouth while she was leaving the area.

-

Luke expertly guided the large bongo while avoiding the creatures in the core. He was in constant connection with the Force as he tried to navigate through the caverns of fish and aid him with directions.

"How soon until we get there?" Wedge inquired.

"I think about two hours. We will also have to find the Hidden City It should be in a clearing after all of these caverns. Once we get through this, it should be within viewing distance."

"Good. Inform me when we get through this and we're in the clearing." Wedge left to his perch and relax. Anakin took over his spot.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"No. But I suppose I'll just have to live with it," Anakin muttered defeatedly.

"Father, you can trust me. You don't have to keep everything to yourself." Luke let the Force take over his job, enabling him to face his father, who was facing the water in front of them.

"Not here. Besides, they are listening into our conversation."

"Fine, when we are finally alone. But I want Leia and Han there, too."


	9. Gungans and Jar Jar

Anakin gulped as he faced the Bosses. He saw Jar-Jar among them, and he sensed Jar-Jar's resentment and recognition. "Greetings, Honored Bosses," Anakin said clearly. "I am here to ask for you assistance against the Empire."

"Issun'a yousen da Empire?" Jar-Jar inquired rather coldly.

"Not anymore, Boss…" Wedge began.

"Boss Binks," Anakin and Jar-Jar chorused. Jar-Jar continued. "Isa no needen helpen even forma Imperial."

Luke stepped up as Wedge and Anakin made to leave. "I am Luke Skywalker. Obi-wan Kenobi was my mentor. Surely you know of him."

"He'sa justen givin' ussen da bombad trouble-o. We'sa no tinkin' he'sa friend to da Gungans."

"That's not the way I remember it," Anakin retorted. He softened at Luke's warning look. "He was part of the people that liberated Naboo from the Trade Federation. You have your freedom because of him and Qui-Gon."

"But where'sa did Obi goin' after yousa takin' da Gungan freedom away?"

"Boss Binks, we are in dire need your help. We are trying to free Naboo from the Imperials, but we cannot do so without your cooperation. I urge you to think of your people," Luke pressed.

"Issen yousa knowin' any tings about'a da Queen Padme Amidala?" Jar-Jar inquired, leaning forward.

"She's his mother," Anakin cut in, his face filling with heat at the remembrance of his fallen wife.

Jar Jar snapped back at him uncharacteristically. After all of the years of oppression, he did have a little right too be so suspicious. "Why'sa yousa sayin' dat an' expectin' mesa to be believin' yousa? Howsa dis boy knowin' dat, huh?"

"I'm afraid I don't. According to Father, she is my mother."

Jar Jar finally turned to Anakin with considerably more warmth, but the ice in his tone was still definable. "Yousa sure?"

"Quite positive. She is the only one I ever loved. You know that." Or at least you should.

"Maybe yousa sayin' is true, maybe no. Why'sa yousa lookin' so muchy like yousa Fadda, but yousa actin' like yousa Mudda? Yousa is'a remindin' mesa of da day wesa comin' to Boss Nass and she'sa is kneelin' and beggin' for da help, but she'a still lookin' good."

"I have no idea." Luke felt awkward, conducting such a conversation with a group of hostile amphibious beings who reminisced about his parents' past. "I guess my sister looks more like her. But that's beside the point. The point is that we need your help. We are begging for your aid. It is, after all, partly your planet. We also will need a Representative."

"Would you become Representative Binks again?" Anakin asked quickly. "You did the job very well. Well, you did let Palpatine have emergency powers, but you were great other than that."

"We'sa no wantin' a Reppersedative. It'sa a'ready enough trouble when we'sa on da outside."

"Then the Gungans will not be able to receive New Republic support. You'll be left to fend for yourselves - is that what you really want?"

The panel of Gungan hierarchy looked fairly disgruntled to be challenged by such a young human. "Why'sa yousen startin' all dis trouble-o? We'sa no bodderin' bein' here like dis if yousa never comin' and changin' tings. How'sa we'sa gonna trust yous?" Jar Jar fixed both Skywalker men with a challenging orange stare.

"You have my word. It may not be much to you, but it is a promise." There was a pause in which the young Jedi waited for any sign of surrender. Nothing. "I'm sorry that it's all I have to offer," Luke seemed to cede. He looked ready to leave.

"Hey, boyo!" Jar Jar called, making Luke sit back down. "I'sa never sayin' dat I'sa not gonna help yous. But dissen way harder den da droids. Deysa liken da skin and da bloody, notsa gonna be movin' by da control sheep."

"And I know how to defeat them," Anakin interjected fervently. "After all, I did train them while I was Vader. Boss Binks, I can help you rid your planet and system of Imperials. You just have to trust me. I know you don't want to, but you're going to have to. Look beyond the past and for the sake of you children ad grandchildren, help us fight."

The council of various Gungans nodded affirmatively to one another. It had been decided, then.

Satisfied, Luke said, "We need to leave as soon as enough forces can be gathered."

"Assemble the guard," the Boss instructed one of the standbys. After dislodging himself from the throne-like seat, Jar-Jar went up to Anakin and requested to speak in private.

Anakin nodded with a furtive glance at Luke. Jar-Jar led him through a series of domed cities and residential areas until he came upon another domed area with several rooms filled with tall chairs and desks. Anakin was shown to what appeared to be a living room and Jar-Jar motioned him to a over-stuffed couch.

"Kaadu milkie?" Jar-Jar offered politely.

"I'm not hungry or thirsty, but thank you for the offer."

Throwing aside decorum, Jar Jar plunged straight to the point. "Anakin, what'sa yousa and Padme doin' dose years ago? What'sa happen before she'sa die?"

"I loved her Jar-Jar. Ever since she stepped into my life in Watto's shop and I met you both, I've loved her. Then, later, when her life was in grave danger, she admitted that she loved me too. We married secretly before the outbreak of the Clone Wars. Eventually, just before they ended, she became pregnant and died in childbirth with Luke and his sister, Leia."

"I know dissy part. I'sa at her'sa funeral. She wassen moi pretty-ful like always. But I'sa thought Jedi no gettin' married - not allowed, or summating."

"It was secret. Nobody was supposed to know, Jar-Jar. When she got pregnant, things started getting out of hand for me and for the galaxy. And then Obi-wan knew. I didn't want his help, though. I was stupid not to trust him. He could have saved me from the Dark Side if he had known. I'm trying to make better decisions now, can't you see? Leia and Luke are my salvation. They're keeping me through this adjustment."

"Anakin, I'sa tinkin' to-a be trustin' yousa, 'cause yousa gonna free ussen and da Naboo. I'sa can tell dat. But I'sa also seein' yousa havin lotsa trouble-o wit yousa tinkin'. Yousa doin' a lotta bad stuff, but yousa can be makin' it better. Don't make a bombad messy ting outta dis one, Ani." Jar-Jar shifted around a lot after saying the nickname, but Anakin knew it would take a certain getting used to again for him.

-

"Copy that, Luke, we will begin engaging the Senate Building first, but Command ordered us to meet in the west market," Han said monotonously.

"Copy that. We will see you there in 0200 hours. We will be bringing the Gungans." Luke signed off and motioned for the enlarged army to scramble into the multiple bongos. "Boss Binks, I need you and Captain Wedge with me in the first, three-passenger bongo. We will discuss strategy in there. Anakin, I need you with the Rebel fleet. Keep them in line and don't let them get to you. They will all be responsible for anything that goes on in there. Everybody understand? Good, get into your assigned bongo." Luke climbed into the one Jar-Jar had just had clambered (clumsily) into.

"Jedi Master Skywalker, yousen can be callin' me just 'Jar-Jar,"" the Gungan insisted.

"As long as you call me Luke." Navigating with unsettling ease, Luke decided that he liked this Gungan. In fact, he become interested with all of the Gungans and their ways.


	10. Rooftop Conversations

"This place brings back so many memories," Anakin confessed to the wind. "That was when I realized that I loved her, but it could never happen. Our futures were different. I couldn't stop thinking about her, though.

"And Jar-Jar is untrusting of me. I can understand, but I really want him to trust me. He certainly trusts Luke."

"He trusts you, Father," a voice said.

"I was alone," commented Anakin quietly.

"I've learned to mask myself using the Force," Luke answered, equally quiet. "Why were you speaking out loud?"

"I'm used to somebody listening." Anakin stared over the lake and the beach. He was reminded of the last time he was here.

"Who would listen?" Luke stepped forward with every question and answer.

"Padmé, Palpatine." Anakin fought back tears by biting on his trembling lip.

"Palpatine found a weakness in you an executed it," Luke said, speaking the uncomfortable half-truth.

"Not exactly. He used the Dark Side to see into my thoughts. He figured out about Padmé, the child, or so we thought at that point, and about my nightmares regarding her death."

"He tricked you into thinking that you could save Padmé, which was, of that effect, the reason why she is dead," Luke finished. "She died of a broken heart because you turned and nearly killed her."

"Yes." Luke was now by his side, and that was the only reason why he heard Anakin. "I can never be fully forgiven for my actions. Only Jedi would understand how hard it was for me to come back to the Light Side."

"Leia is not trained, which makes me wonder how she understands so easily."

"I have no idea how she would understand either."

"Father, what kept you alive until the bacta healed you?"

"I feel it was the Force, but I have no idea why. It might be you used the Force unknowingly to keep me alive."

"It could also have been your sheer will to live." Luke stood next to his father for many tense moments, and Anakin could sense that a question was desperate to ask, but couldn't tell what it was. "Do you see much in Leia?"

"If you mean your mother, yes. Not only by looks. Padmé was a savior here on Naboo. The Trade Federation was oppressing the planet and many were dying due to hunger. She decided on infiltrating the Palace and cornering the Viceroy to make a new treaty while the Gungans tried to stop the invasion army. I destroyed the control ship, and the Gungans won while Padmé held the Viceroy. The one mistake she made was trusting Senator Palpatine and making him Supreme Chancellor after making a Vote of No Confidence in the previous Supreme Chancellor."

"Palpatine was…"

"Senator, then Supreme Chancellor, was given emergency powers, and then Emperor after deciding that the Jedi had betrayed him. The Trade Federation, the Clone Wars, and the Empire were all his doing. He pulled the strings for 36 standard years, Luke. We did not suspect him a Sith until he told me there was a way for him to save Padmé. I went and told Mace Windu, who told me to stay in the Jedi Temple. But I went, anyway, and Palpatine killed Master Windu because of my mistake. He had Palpatine under control and should have killed him, but I insisted he stand trial. Everything went to the Outer Rim from there. Not literally, of course…"

As Luke heard the truth, he began to understand why Anakin had done that. He was nauseous from the love he felt flowing through the veins in Anakin, and wondered if Leia would do the same for Han.

"Father, I wouldn't have known Han Solo if you hadn't done all of that," Luke answered after a moment. "Leia wouldn't be happy by his side. We cannot be sorry for what should have happened. Save that for another life time."

"This is another life time," Anakin retorted. "I plan on making the most of it, too."

"Father," Luke said warningly.

"I was always good at fixing things."

"You still are."

"I wasn't then. I killed the Sand People because my mother died. I killed Padmé on accident. I thought I killed you and your sister. I killed the ones I loved, thus becoming a true Sith."

"We must learn from our mistakes, Father."

"The Jedi Order's code was, 'There is no emotion; there is peace.' I always lived with emotion of hate, but Padmé's death in my dreams was what tore me apart. I should have stayed in that Temple."

"You cannot think of the past, but only learn from it. Now that you know about the Sith, you can help me destroy it while making another Jedi Order. You are the wisest of all of us, Father. You can teach the most."

"I'm afraid of not knowing the difference; of not being able to teach them what is right and what is wrong."

"To the Jedi and Sith, that is a matter of opinion."

"You sound just like Obi-wan." Anakin was silenced, and Luke let him mull his facts over under the night sky. Luke could feel what he was thinking through Anakin's vulnerability.

"You were his brother."

"He was my mentor and my father. It was said that I would be the death of him, and I was in two respects."

"You killed him, and you turned against him. To a Jedi, the latter is the worst form of death."

"We aren't supposed to love, Luke. I wasn't supposed to feel that way about Padmé. I should have let Obi-wan protect us. He loved Padmé, too. Not like we loved each other. It was more like a brotherly love. When she was in danger, he wanted to be assured her safety. I should have trusted him more, but I was blinded by my own pride."

"We must have a certain amount of pride, Father," a voice drifted, carried by the winds. "If we didn't, we would all be though incompetents."

"You must have the mind of a Jedi and a diplomat, Leia. You are like your mother in so many ways."

"And like you, Father," Luke added. "She has your quick mind and incredible passion. She also has your unending ability to be devoted to and love someone; Han Solo."

"Why do I feel like an open book?" Leia asked, clearly uncomfortable.

"Because you almost are, Leia." Luke answered, smiling softly. He noted the wet hair and decided he would follow after Leia early the next morning to relax his thoughts about a single decision that changed the course of a galaxy.


	11. A New Era for the Jedi

Anakin wished that he didn't have to leave Naboo, but he knew that he had business other places. He also knew it was a bad idea to mix both business and pleasure. He returned to Coruscant and its permacrete world to work on diplomatic issues that had bored him since his birth. But they kept his mind off of the time that he lost: watching his children grow, watching them both go off to the Temple to be trained. He soon found himself on the roof (permacrete, again) of Imperial Palace, sorry, NRPGA, staring at the location where the Temple used to be. It was now a museum of the arts of the Jedi and a mausoleum from all of the Padawans that he had killed so long ago…

"There is a way that you can repent for it," Luke said.

"Blast it, Luke. Why do you keep doing that?"

"I've learned that I should do it so that people don't know that I'm coming." Luke walked up to him and offered him some blue milk. Anakin took a slow sip from the cup his son gave him. "How can I repent for killing children?"

"By teaching other children. There are many Force-sensitive children out there that know something, but not enough to know that they have a chance. They were born without the Emperor knowing, and we have the power to train them, to make another army that protects the Senate and its people."

Anakin took another sip, longer this time. "Luke, where would we do this? The Temple is beyond repair. All because of me."

"What temple?"

"The Jedi Temple. I...destroyed it when--when I turned. I killed the younglings and everyone I could find. I took a platoon of clones in there." For a moment, Anakin could see the comforting pillars of the temple. His heart ached with the knowledge of what he had done. He thought of his true master, Obi-Wan, and how the man he knew as a father and a brother had persevered to train him against the Council's wishes. There was so much to regret it was hard to see any hope for himself.

"Stop thinking about the past. We can be at peace knowing that Obi-wan played an important part in both of our lives."

"I loved him, and he helped to shape this. I didn't trust him enough, and he and everyone else paid the price."

"Father, calm down." Luke knew what was coming, but was powerless to stop it. In Anakin's temporary distress, he broke the glass. Luke watched Anakin, who watched one of little rivers of blue milk flow. "It's alright. It really is," soothed Luke, remaining at a distance.

"My anger has always been a problem. I've thrown things, I've broken things, and…" His voice broke, full of sorrow and deep shame. To Luke, the pain in his eyes was just as visible as the pain embedded deep within his soul.

"Killed people." It didn't need to be said, but Luke knew that it had to be said aloud as a sort of spoken knowledge. "Obi-Wan and Yoda taught me to control my anger. I might be able to help you. Father, you can do it. If you were passionate about mother, then you can be passionate about controlling your anger. But I can't help you unless you feel _that_ strongly about it." Luke felt his father's answer, and then looked one last time back to the Jedi Temple."

"You knew Yoda?"

"Obi-wan instructed me to Degobah after his death and after the Imperial stormed Echo Base on Hoth. Yoda taught me from there. He told me that I would be a Jedi Master when I confronted you."

"I know. I read your mind that day. You are a better Jedi than I."

"Father, you had the ability to come back to the good side. You are wise enough to know which is better." Luke sighed, turning back. "I fear that this is all that is to become of our conversations. But I will meet with Leia and tell her about our wishes.

-

Han Solo walked through the familiar halls of the NRPGA, and finally found the Senate Hall. He walked into the Coruscanti seating area. He slapped Luke on back, who had been staring intently on the center podium. Luke looked up momentarily but looked back down to the center podium, saying, "Where were you? Leia didn't want to start without you, but we had to since the Senators grew impatient."

"Sorry. I got tied up," he said, Luke miming the end of the sentence.

"What's up?"

"Leia's been tense these past few weeks. I know she's busy, but I have a feeling that it's something else."

"I can't tell you." Luke thought it best to tell the truth. "She doesn't know that I know because I…"

"Used that hokey religion of yours, I know." Han sighed and leaned forward.

Luke looked back to the center podium. Leia finally stepped up, brushing past Mon Mothma on her way to the podium. Luke could sense the tension between the two women as they passed each other.

"We propose funding for a new Jedi army. Representatives Skywalker, Skywalker, and Solo made it to our attention that we could use an army of Force-sensitive people. We could collect children, with the parents' consent, and train them to be Jedi."

A representative from one of the worlds on the Corellian system stood up. "We cannot do that. That type of people does not exist except for Representatives Skywalker and Skywalker."

"And your proof is?" Han said, stepping up to the podium.

"Basic knowledge. The Emperor eradicated all of the Jedi when he came into power."

"That doesn't mean that any offspring have the Force," Luke said calmly, moving to share the podium with Han. "There are children out there that are Force-sensitive. I can promise you. These random children are born with a midi-chlorian count and are able to use the Force as Jedi can. Some are even conceived by it. My father is living proof." Luke could feel his father's aggression coursing through his own veins.

"I vote no on this matter."

"We haven't had nearly enough time to convince anyone. We've been too busy trying to explain ourselves to you." Han's own form of anger was expressed in every syllable.

"Well, I was merely expressing my own opinion."

"You needn't get snippy with them." It was Mon Mothma's oddly booming voice; yet, it still contained her peacefulness. "They are the ones who freed us from the Empire. If you can't appreciate them for that, then perhaps you can't be trusted. If that is the case, you must leave this hall at once." She waited for his decision. She finally continued when he, Han, and Luke had slunk back to their seats. "Regarding the Jedi matter, we will reconvene here in three standard days, plenty of time for you to make your decisions. You've rudely heard both sides. And that is it for this meeting. See you here at 0900 in three standard days." With a finality and flourish, Mon Mothma disappeared down in the center podium's dropping system that had been designed (and done by Anakin) to mirror the original in the destroyed Senate building.

Luke turned around, finding Luke with him. "I don't think it's going to pass."

"Is that the hokey religion or the pessimism speaking?"

"The latter," Luke said, nearly laughing.

"I was kind of hoping the religion part this time because I can't stand waiting."

"An art you must learn."

"As long as you don't use that religion thingy on me."

Anakin appeared in the hall, looking flustered. "I missed it?"

"Yep. You missed the fight of the century. Luke against a possible Empire supporter," Han said with his usual amount of sass.

"How unlucky." Anakin came into step with Luke, next to Luke, even though that he had been on Han's side. "What did they decide?"

"They're going to give the senators a chance to think before taking a vote. I have a feeling like it's not going to go," complained Luke.

"Well, I saw a premonition, but they're about as useful as a blaster."

"Hey," exclaimed Han.

"You definitely know Obi-wan. He was constantly telling me about how bad blasters are."

"I've gotten out of a lot of sticky situations with a single blaster."

"We'll just leave the Wookiee and his crossbow out of this, eh?" Luke said. "Let's just leave the brute force and its lethal weapon that can kill three people with one shot of out this for now."

"Fine. But the blaster helped."

They argued for a while before they reached their offices, and they decided they should probably work.


	12. The Ethereal Jedi

Leia was over-worked, and Han could see it in the little amount of time he saw her. She was supposed to be organizing the new Senate and its functions. She spent a lot of time trying to figure out which of the worlds nearby were supported by the Empire and which of the Outer Rim planets were willing to be a part of the New Republic.

When she first saw him, she thought she was hallucinating. But it turned out that he was really there, studying her as if she was another sentient being.

"Can I help you?" she said after a while.

"Are you or are you not Leia Organa?" the vision said. It was unclear, and somehow recognizable. Almost as if it was something from her past before her adopted father…

"I am," she answered, standing up. "Who are you?"

"At this time, it only matters that you know what I am."

"Which is who-what?"

"An old Jedi. I must ask something of you."

"Are you Obi-wan Kenobi?"

"I am. Back to the matter at hand. I need to ask a desperate favor of you."

"If I can ask you some questions first."

"Such time wasted, but it is necessary."

"How did you know my father?"

"He was a good friend, but an even better pilot and Jedi. I was instructed by my mentor, Qui-Gon Jinn, to instruct him. I thought I could do it, but my false hopes resulted in the destruction of tens of thousands of years' worth of republics and Jedi. I fought to protect it, and I ended up destroying it. Not by teaching, by neglecting to inform the ignorant."

"You certainly have a way with words. And what about the Death Star, your death."

"A necessary sacrifice to let you three get away. I always knew that he would be the one that would help him bring balance to the Force. I felt that in my hermitage on Tatooine. My job was to keep Luke hidden and safe and make sure that he made his way in the world. Well, and if and when you send word, I would respond and aid you. Protection was my priority."

"Why were you sent to do this?"

"I was sent because Yoda, Bail, and I knew that he would need your help to turn your father to the Light Side, but you would both have to be strong enough before letting him know about you. Otherwise you would have been turned to the Dark Side."

"What did you want to ask me?"

"I must ask you, as a matter of urgency, to do anything you must to create a new generation of Jedi. Even if you don't get permission from the Senate, don't stop. You have to do it someway."

"Are you talking about recreating myself?"

"If necessary. But there are many children, and even adults, out there who are Force-sensitive. If you can find them, you must create a school for them. Let Anakin and Luke teach them and eventually be the protectors of the New Republic. You must also learn yourself."

"Why?"

"A question you must learn to never ask. But, this world cannot thrive without protection, and the Force is our ally, proving us to be even better than the Alliance's fleet. Leia, there are many more enemies out there that are worse than the Emperor. Much more dangerous. The only way they can be defeated is by means of a true Jedi, and the Force at that."

"A reserve army?"

"In your point of view." The apparition disappeared at that, leaving Leia shaken and worried.

"Luke!" exclaimed Leia, running down the halls of the Senate Annex.

Luke turned around, sensing that Leia needed to talk privately. He found an empty office on his right, and let her in. "Calm down." He waited for her hysteria to qualm. "What is it?"

"I saw Obi-wan," she said.

"As an apparition? Did he have a faint, silvery lining around him?"  
"Yes. He told me to build a Jedi army. And he said that there are many more dangerous foes than the Emperor, and I'm guessing they are Force-sensitive ones. We have to build this army, whether we have the Senate's permission for funding or not."

"That's what Anakin knew as well. He told me after the Senate meeting. Leia, Obi-wan is right. We have to be prepared for what is ahead. But we will need a Jedi in the Senate." Luke stared at Leia intently. "There wasn't one before, but sometimes the Jedi can change the course of the galaxy. Leia, there are some votes that need a unanimous vote. If you don't think it's right, then you have to vote against it. Anakin will fall asleep if you try to make him do political stuff, and everyone knows that I'm better in battle. You have diplomatic skills already, and I can teach you to be a Jedi. You're the only one who can do it."

Leia stared at him, almost willing him to take away the words. "Luke, I won't have enough time."

"Leia, we can convince Mon Mothma to give you less work. Leia, you haven't even been assigned to a world yet, so if we can convince Mon Mothma to give you less work, we'd have plenty of time."

"Fine," Leia said. She stared at her brother for help.

"We'll need Han. He knows a lot of people, and he might be able to get in contact with someone who is Force-sensitive. He might also run across someone on his little adventures. Can you ask him for me?"

"After the Senate meeting. He might not do it if it doesn't go through."

"Fine. We'll also need a private meeting with Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar. If we want the maximum amount of Jedi, we'll need every planet we can get. Which includes the Outer Rim."

"I can talk to her about that. But, it's dangerous there, so they might not agree to it, especially if this doesn't go."

"Then let's pray that it goes."

Leia checked her chronometer, and decided that it was time for them to leave for the meeting. Automatically, Luke walked to the door and opened it for her. She floated out and walked down the halls, Luke walking next to her. Leia broke off to go to the center while Luke headed for the Coruscanti Senate seat. Once again, Han was already there.

Within minutes, Mon Mothma began the meeting. Taking a deep breath in synch with his father, Luke waited for the other seats to cast their votes. His breath caught in his throat when Mon Mothma cleared hers.


End file.
